


玩具

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: “给你举个例子。”她拿起一根粗大的震动棒，往旁边的飞机杯用力直塞到底。震动棒的震动带着模具在桌面癫狂地移动，“看到了吗？没有差别的。”她淡得似乎没有血色的嘴唇开合，说的话好像在嘲讽，却无悲无喜，不掺态度，仿佛神明居高临下俯视人间烟火。
Relationships: Celestial Dragons/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 6





	玩具

天龙人的手指沿着路奇清晰的肌肉线条缓缓下移，指腹在小腹轻佻地画个圈就戛然而止。  
“你的呼吸声变重了。”她凑近那张漂亮的脸，吐气如兰。  
“父亲答应我的不是这样，他说会帮我借一个听话的奴隶，但是你不听话，我很失望。”  
“不是奴隶。”路奇尽量平和，轻柔地解释，“与您父亲签订的契约是只借用一回。”  
“契约？”她懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“有没有人告诉过你，背叛是天龙人历史最久远的传统。”  
路奇面色惊变。  
“不过我没兴趣养奴隶，太费时间也太碍事了，玩完这次就滚吧。”指尖按在路奇紧皱的眉心，漫不经心地揉了揉，“对你应该算是毁约吧，很无聊，下次吧。”  
她穿着宽大的罩袍，不带一丝淫靡，倒显得洁白清纯，很是神圣。然而那双神圣的白皙的手正往男性赤裸的颈部扣上项圈和锁链。她一丝不苟地束紧皮带，扣上锁链想了想嫌不灵活又松开。  
食指钻进金属制的皮带扣，牵引着路奇，问：“路奇先生，这就是你的正义吗？”  
“……”  
只要意识完全放空，想象这是一次任务，只是内容特殊，就什么也感觉不到。但她频频打断，不给路奇游离的机会。  
“这么不情愿，为什么还要答应呢？”  
“是命令，殿下。” 路奇艰难地说，“天龙人……是神……”  
“再说一遍。”  
“……天龙人是……神。”  
“再来，我喜欢听。”  
“天龙人是神。”他疲倦地重复，越说越熟练。  
“你很崇拜这种人定下的规矩？传了八辈子丝毫不改的破规矩？”她欺身而上，干脆侧坐在路奇身上，轻蔑道，“看样子你更像某种意识形态呢，恰巧生成一副人样，倒是容易混淆。”  
“如果要做的话，请您快些。”  
“你指什么？这个吗？”她笑，拇指和食指扣圈，挑起一根指头凭空抽插。“你不会以为天龙人会上你吧？”  
屈辱和愤怒染红了路奇的脸，但他调节得很快，片刻表情重又松弛，一副来者不拒的淡漠模样。  
“给你举个例子。”她拿起一根粗大的震动棒，往旁边的飞机杯用力直塞到底。震动棒的震动带着模具在桌面癫狂地移动，  
“看到了吗？没有差别的。”  
她淡得似乎没有血色的嘴唇开合，说的话好像在嘲讽，却无悲无喜，不掺态度，仿佛神明居高临下俯视人间烟火。  
然后神明忽然冲他明媚一笑，有如吞噬生命的火光：“把它放进去。”  
路奇知道她要他把那根橡胶制品插入身体，然而插入如此粗大，甚至还在震动的棒子属实有些艰难，但只是艰难，不是做不到。  
“好了吗？”  
“好了。”路奇乖顺地回答，沾了满手黏腻体液。  
随后天龙人就一直注视着路奇跟随频率的变化，逐渐长的通红的脸和下意识扭动抵抗触觉的身体，直到高潮降至。她敏锐且准确地在高潮前将档位调至最低，逼迫眼前的人卡在这一波动迟迟不得抵达终点。但速度只是缓慢而非彻底停滞，快感仍在积累，只是迸发离得过于遥远。路奇必须忍耐后穴传来的麻痒和焦躁，屈辱地喘息着地在她目光的亵玩下等到最终时刻。她好奇似的挑眉，后来咯咯轻笑，惊奇人类居然无法抵抗机械，会被机械玩弄成这般模样。  
“好像挺好玩的，不如，继续？”  
“您答应过……”他急了。  
“我是说过，但我反悔了。虽然和想象的不完全一样，不过我很满意，所以特别给你奖赏，鉴于有约在先，我会把纹章烙在你的头皮上，稍稍留长头发就看不见了。怎么？要违抗我吗？”  
不是询问或者商量的口气。  
片刻后，她叹了口气：“每个人听到要做奴隶都是这幅表情啊，真没意思。”然后她拿起眉笔，在路奇脸上写下两个字，写完随手一摔，不知走到哪去了。  
过了许久，路奇才缓过来，入夜无光，变成兽人才对着镜子看清脸上被拉扯变形的两个字。  
正义。  
不得不承认，他松了口气。


End file.
